Many corporations, associations, groups, franchisors and other entities, referred to generally as enterprises, send communications to persons who have or might have an interest in receiving communications from such enterprises. Not all organizational units of an enterprise have the same need, desire or entitlement to access information regarding any individual person. For instance, an organizational unit that has developed a customer relationship and obtained permission to send correspondence (e.g., emails) from a campaign to an individual would have a different level of need, desire or entitlement to access information regarding that individual than another business unit within the enterprise that has had no past dealings and is unlikely to have future dealings with the individual. The systems used by enterprises today to manage subscriber information and send communications provide some security protections but fail to provide a user with the ability to take full advantage of subscriber information. In fact, the systems used today tend to require a user to utilize a script or other burdensome activity. According, there exists a need for a system and method for subscriber management that provides security measures and dynamic information for maximizing the benefit of electronic communication campaigns.